


You're Like a Dream Come True

by mizunohikaru



Series: MizunoHikaru's YOI drabbles and oneshots [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Affection, BekaYura, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Declarations Of Love, Don't Judge Me, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Graphic Description, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mutual Pining, PWPish, Smut, True Love, Yuri is legal here, giftfic, otayuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 21:31:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10499844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizunohikaru/pseuds/mizunohikaru
Summary: Yuri parted his lips, playfully nipped on Otabek’s lower lip. In a heartbeat he tilted his head, moaned as Otabek deepened the kiss—their tongues met, dancing together in a battle of dominance.orA PWPish smut of these two idiots in love, two years after their Barcelona's GPF.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RoseHood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseHood/gifts), [fictiontasy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictiontasy/gifts).



> It's been a while since I posted my last fanfiction XDXD  
> So sorry for keeping some of you waiting >w< I was busy IRL with works as my schedule got hectic, while preparing for a YOI only event last month (OTPCon's "History is Us") in the same time XDXDXD
> 
> But here's my gift fic for fictiontasy and rosehood, the winners of my games on previous fics. Both picked Otayuri as the pair and fictiontasy gave me the noun "scent" while rosehood gave me the noun "Hickey" so I tried my best to compile those two nouns into one steamy, smutty story *cough*
> 
> I haven't write any smut / PWPish fic these days and my skill got quite rusty XDXD I hope this story will be sufficient enough to be called hot ROFLMAO  
> I'm listening to Brian McKnight's "Back to One" on loop while typing as I feel the song suited these two dorks in love #wink
> 
> Enjoy~! :)

 

* * *

 

 _♬_ _♪ It's undeniable that we should be together_  
It's unbelievable how I used to say that I'd fall never  
The basis is need to know, if you don't know just how I feel,  
Then let me show you now that I'm for real  
If all things in time, time will reveal  
  
One, you're like a dream come true  
Two, just wanna be with you  
Three, it's plain to see that you're the only one for me  
And four, repeat steps one through three  
Five, make you fall in love with me  
If ever I believe my work is done  
Then I'll start back at one ♪ _♫_

 

**“Back At One”—Brian McKnight**

* * *

 

 

The heat was feverish.

The pale skin under his palm felt smooth, slightly slick from perspiration—tinted in rose colour that spread like ink dipped into water: slowly blooming from wherever he touched. Pants and gasps escaped from their lips, red and swollen from all the making out session they shared together, and his beloved Yura let a soft whine when he pulled his face away.

 

“Beka—“ A spiderweb thin trail of saliva trickled between their parted lips, and the blonde’s velvety red tongue lapped his own lower lip. The Russian’s tone was demanding, calling his name in a seducing, inviting manner. “Beka _—“_ Those emerald eyes gleamed in a really sultry way, “More…”

 

Otabek’s breath hitched. It been years since he met the young boy who as graceful as an ice fairy. He remembered he fell in love at the first sight when he saw those unforgettable soldier-like eyes; and never in his life before he imagine that someday, one day, those blue-green eyes will stared longingly at him, desiring him, loving him.

 

“Yura…”

 

The Russian’s golden locks fell on his face as the younger male pounced on him; letting Beka embraced his lithe body closer as ever. It’s been two years since the Barcelona’s GPF, and Yuri’s hair had grew longer significantly. The soft, silken locks glowed like liquid gold under the yellowish hue of the dim tabletop lamp, brushed Otabek’s cheeks like feathers.

 

“Beka—“ Yuri whispered his name again, every syllables filled with affection, “I love you…” In response, the Kazakh cupped his lover’s face, gave the latter small kisses trailed from the forehead down to the sides of both temples, to his heated cheeks, a small peck on the nose, followed with a gentle kiss on the lips.

 

Yuri parted his lips, playfully nipped on Otabek’s lower lip. In a heartbeat he tilted his head, moaned as Otabek deepened the kiss—their tongues met, dancing together in a battle of dominance. More pants and soft groan escaped as their bodies tangled on the messed sheets. The Kazakhs fingers were buried on the blonde’s hair, stroked them in circular, soothing manner that made Yuri’s body tingling.

 

“I want you, Beka…”

 

It was a demand. The Russian Ice Tiger wasn’t begging. He needed his lover so bad as his body aches in anticipation. Yuri took off his hoodie jacket and tossed it to the side. His inner shirt was a mess, and Otabek’s dress shirt was no better. There were some buttons ripped from its stitching as Yuri didn’t have enough patience to unbutton them one by one. The deep scarlet lovemarks on Otabek’s collarbone peeked from the gap of the fabric, along with more bite marks on his nape. The same red marks scattered on Yuri’s pale skin, scattered from his neck, down to his chest and stomach.

 

“You are so beautiful, my Yura…” Otabek kissed the dainty neck once more, inhaled the sweet musky odor his lover emitted. His beloved Yura was perfect, from the tip of his head to the very last inch of his toes. The gold medalist raised both of his hands and let Otabek pulled his shirt up, the leopard printed shirt joined the pile of their scattered clothes on the carpet.

 

Yuri muttered something incoherent in Russian as his lover sneaked his hand through the backside of his unbuckled jeans, slowly massaged the twin perky globes. The younger male threw his head as the sensations built up, gasped and let several high pitched moans escaped from his lips. “More, Beka…” He demanded during his moans, hips slowly grinded the older male. “Harder—“

 

“Yura,” Otabek’s eyes were dark with desire, almost like an obsidian. Yuri could see himself reflected on those orbs; his reflection was messy haired with flushed cheeks. The Kazakh leaned forward and lapped one of Yuri’s hardened nub using his tongue. “Be…Ka…!” The Russian gasped as his lover started to suck, his arms circled around Otabek’s neck, caressing the undercut part of the latter’s hair. “Mmmh…!”

 

His whole body throbbed. Impatiently, Yuri trashed inside the older male’s embrace; jerked his hips back and forth as he could feel the hardness of Otabek’s manhood beneath him. Tried to suppress his moans, Yuri bit his lower lip. “Beka,” He rasped, “I need you…”

 

Complied the request, Otabek rocked their bodies together. Yuri growled in frustration as the fabrics layered between them felt like a burden. He want to feel the latter’s heated skin on his own. Buried his face on the crook of Beka’s neck, Yuri whispered his lover’s name again and again, like a mantra.

 

Otabek tugged the hem of his jeans and pulled Yuri closer for another bruising kiss. Using their weight, Otabek slowly pushed the blonde onto the mattress, pining the Russian fairy beneath him. Yuri’s golden locks sprawled on the off white sheet, framed his face like irregular fractals pattern. Otabek brushed aside a strayed locks that covered one of his lover’s eyes, then kissed the damp forehead. Those emerald eyes stared at him longingly, “Hurry…”

 

Otabek pulled his dress shirt over his head and threw it to the side. On the same time, the Russian male tugged his own jeans away along with his undies; snatched the small bottle of lube he stashed on his back pocket before the denim joined the rest of the pile on the carpet.

 

Yuri traced Otabek’s toned torso using his fingers, the skin was slick with sweat. One of his leg invitingly circled Otabek’s waist, encouraged the latter to positioned himself between his thighs. The older skater heaved, “Yura—“ He leaned down as Yuri pulled him into another kiss; the lips tasted soft and sweet. The popped sound of the opened lube followed after, and Yuri gasped as Beka’s fingertip found his rings of muscles. “Ngghh—“ Yuri rasped more, his hurried breath felt warm on the latter’s neck.

 

Otabek’s finger started to probed the younger male’s tight muscles, the lube coated digit slowly entered the opening. It’s been a while since their last loving session, but somehow Yuri’s body recognized the Kazakh’s touches and responded instantly. The way Otabek wriggled his fingers inside felt really good, making him crazy with pleasure. The older male knew all his sensitive spots, and Yuri squirmed as his lover teased his sweet spot repeatedly.

 

There was a hint of sandalwood and pine in the air; Yuri recognized the scent as Otabek’s cologne—the one he always wears. Otabek smelled the same during their first night, gentle yet assertive, muttering the words of love endlessly. _Relax, Yura,_ the low baritone whisper made Yuri’s heart fluttered, _Don’t hold your breath._ Otabek’s scent intoxicated him, the gentle yet deep thrusts sent jolts of pleasure on the younger’s nerves in every move.

 

“Beka…!”

 

“Be patient, my love,” Otabek’s breath was as ragged as him, “We got all the time we need, there’s no rush.”

 

“But I miss you so much,” Being patient was never be one of Yuri’s best trait, and the Russian panted a low groan as he rolled his own hips to meet his lover’s ministrations, “I’m being crazy.”

 

There were a dust of crimson spread on the older’s face. “Yura,” Otabek pecked on the blonde’s lips, “I’m holding myself, you really need to stop riling me…”

 

“I AM seducing you, Beka,” The Russian fairy circled his arms around the Kazakh’s shoulders, spreaded his legs wider to give the latter a better access, “And you don’t need to hold yourself.”

 

“менің махаббатым,” Otabek’s eyes gleamed under the dim light, a touch of gold tinted his dilated pupils, “Мен сені сүйемін*”

 

Yuri’s breath hitched as a soundless groan stuck on the back of his throat. Otabek was doing the scissoring motions, fingers brushed his sweet spot on each movement. Yuri arched his back, head thrown to sides as he gasped for air. The rigorous thrusts were overwhelming as the pleasure was intense. The blonde yowled, “Be…ka… Ngh…!”

 

“Yura—“ Otabek’s joined another finger to the opening, and the Russian moaned. Biting his lips, Yuri moved his own hips to matched Otabek’s thrusts. Small gaps escaped his mouth once in a while, “Beka—hurry…”

 

After a few seconds that felt like forever, Otabek leaned closer and kissed the blonde’s lips once again; a teasing yet seductive kiss. The pecks trailed down to the latter’s jawline and collarbone, and Yuri bared his neck to his lover. There was nothing coherent in his moans when finally Otabek aligned himself to the tight entrance.

 

“Мен сені сүйемін, Yura…”

 

“Ngh…!”

 

The Russian ice tiger unintenationally clawed the Kazakh’s back as he was gasping—fingers looking for any support he could hold on to. Their bodies pressed together, tangled in a passionate dance on the messed sheet. The older male rolled his hips and done some shallow thrust as one of his hand supported the back of Yuri’s head.

 

The younger buried his face onto the latter’s crook of neck, mumbling something that heard like a plea of affection. An audible moan escaped a moment later as Otabek start pounding into his lover. From their past experiences, Yuri actually love doing in a little rough way, and Otabek complied immediately. His movements are vigorous, elicting loud high pitched moans from the blonde male.

 

These are one of the moments when the two of them recognized that there were more than just lust and desire whenever they joined their bodies together. There was something that tugged their heart, intertwined their soul into an unbreakable bond. Love wasn’t a cheap word as they meant every meaning of the word whenever they conveyed the feelings to their partner.

 

“Beka, я люблю тебя**“

 

The Russian felt like melting as waves of pleasure washed him again and again, drowned him in ecstasy. His stomach felt tight as the familiar sensation intensely heightened. “Ngh, harder—Aaakhh…!”

 

Otabek joined his free hand with Yuri’s, fingers clasped together as the younger male squeezed hard. Their eyes met, the blue green orbs of the Russian fairy were clouded in overwhelming emotions, a teardrop rolled onto his cheeks. Otabek’s pupil were dilated, gazed at his lover beneath him in utter adoration—and Yuri could saw his reflections mimicked his lover’s expression.

 

“My precious,” Otabek gasped and trusted harder. His movements were fast and primitive, pounded deep into the blonde; in a hitched gasp, Yuri’s whole body tensed and started to shake as his orgasm hit him hard. His inner muscles spasmed and tightened like crazy—Otabek let a low groan as he did one last deep thrust and poured his essence inside his lover.

 

The younger’s released thick milky fluid tainted his own stomach and chest, somehow proud that he didn’t need a front stimulation from his lover to reached his peak. His body felt boneless, tired in really good way—his breath was ragged, but a wide smile plastered on his face as Otabek showered him with kisses once again. Yuri replied the light kisses, bit Otabek’s jaw lightly in teasing manner, “You are amazing, Mr. Hero.”

 

Otabek blushed from the tease, never get used to the latter’s mischievous acts. Rolled his hips slowly, he pulled his member out. Yuri deliriously whimper as he could felt the slick wetness trickled to his thigh, the proof of their lovemaking slowly oozing out. Otabek usually insisted to wear condom as he was concerned the remains of his semen will left the younger with stomachache if it wasn’t cleaned thoroughly, but tonight Yuri had asked for doing it raw as they’ve done once in a while before.

 

“Come on, let’s clean you up,” Otabek cradled his lovers and carried him bridal style into the bathroom. Yuri chuckled, “Aaaw, no round two?”

 

“You’re tired, Yura. You lacked sleeping hours these day, so let’s clean you up and rest,” Otabek replied, “We could do another later when you have enough rest, you little naughty seductor.”

 

“But we’ll still cuddle after this, okay?” Once again, the Russian male was using his command tone. Like always, he never begging. It was an order, and he won’t accept any compromise.

 

“I’ll cuddle with you all night, as much as you need,” Otabek put Yuri on his own feet, hold on the younger’s back to support as Yuri’s legs were still kinda weak from their intense exercise, “Anything for you, my precious Yura.”

 

“But no second round…?” Yura smirked devilishly, tilted his head as he batted his eyelashes. Another dust of crimson spread on Otabek’s cheeks to the tip of his ear, “Later, My Love. Later. I promise.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm using google translate for the phrases, along with several websites. I hope I didn't butcher them XD
> 
> * meniñ maxabbatım, Men seni süyemin (informal Kazakh) “My love, I love you.” 
> 
> ** ya lyublyu tebya (Russian) “I love you.”


End file.
